


Sketchpad

by TinyBat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of multifandom oneshots to go with the art of the lovely and talented P0cketW0tch</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Multi-hued (Arrow-Sara/Felicity and Oliver)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [p0cketw0tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0cketw0tch/gifts).



> Inspiration: http://tmblr.co/ZNF2iq_79afR

Sara Lance had always been the kind of girl to make her own fun, being a younger sibling was all about finding what worked best when it came to annoying the right people and it still gave her a thrill. Nothing was easy anymore but being home, feeling like the ground wouldn't crumble under her feet, and laying her head down at night without fear was something she cherished. Oliver had so much to do with that, and she was grateful even when he continued to look at her like she was a loose cannon. His team trusted her, and it was different than the trust she had in the relationships between members of the League. Felicity, John, and now Roy were a unit and sometimes when the night was over and the sun was coming up over the skyline they would all re-convene and they would smile. Re-discovering the part of herself that knew how to smile was something she could thank Oliver for as well, even if most of the credit actually belonged to Felicity.

Felicity was the kind of person who would immediately jam her foot down her throat if someone made eye contact with her. It wasn't a lack of backbone because after witnessing a serious argument with Oliver, Sara found that she had plenty but more that Felicity spent more time in the company of machines than people. People were people and Sara was plenty of things but she wasn't blind so when she could, Sara did what she'd always loved to do and stirred the air a little bit. 

"Hey Ollie, i'm stealing your blonde for a little while. You don't get to whine about it." she said, leaning over onto the comm-rig Felicity had set up, making sure to trap the woman in her gaze like a snake and its prey. "I'm not his blonde, or a blonde blonde. I'm-" Felicity tried to say, only for Sara to curl her mouth into a smile and place a finger on her coral colored lips. Oliver, who never responded well to distractions especially when 6 feet in the air almost missed the next rung on the salmon ladder. He glared down at Sara in a way she chose to interpret as jealous 8 year old. 

"You, Felicity Megan Smoak, are going to go to lunch with me and we're going to leave him here to sweat out his issues. You've been in that chair for too long and I want to see the rest of that dress." Sara purred, winking at a now bright red Felicity and grinning up at Oliver, who looked positively murderous. Felicity's brain to mouth filter was never any good so her response was exactly as delightful as Sara had hoped. "There's really not a lot of dress to see, I mean there is but it's all green. Food, I could do food right now. Food and a good stretch." Sara vaulted over the wall of computers and offered her hand to the hacker, pulled her up and appraising the dress in question. "Green is very definitely your color. If it's a stretch you want, i'm sure I can figure something out. Now let's go, I can see steam coming out of his ears."


	2. Subtle is the Watch Word (Arrow-Felicity, Sara, Oliver, John)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration: http://tmblr.co/ZNF2iq_K7P_J

Chris was a really nice guy who worked up in Marketing, they'd met at the QC Holiday Mixer and really hit it off talking about facial recognition software and it's possible uses in a business setting. Chris had a minor in Forensics and for some reason he had chosen to major in Sales even though he didn't really enjoy it. He was 27, he had a cat named Chester living on the fire escape outside of his apartment, a 3 year old daughter named Ella who was almost too adorable for words, and a tendency to stumble over his words when Felicity smiled at him. He was every inch the kind of person Felicity should be regularly dating but unfortunately for her, duty called, and called often.

The first time she cancelled a date it was because a text from Dig has sent her rushing into the basement of Verdant to track down a serial kidnapper and rapist who'd broken out of Blackgate with an eye for fresh meat. The second it was because Sara had broken her arm and couldn't back Oliver up so she had to run communication while Dig took point. The third was because Oliver had been careless and had caught the flu, leaving Dig and Sara to clean up Starling until he was better. Felicity liked Chris more than enough to want things to end on a good note, her life as it was now just didn't have time for dating someone outside of her world and without giving too much detail, she tried to think up a plausible excuse.

"There's no way to do this without absolutely sounding like the worst person ever, so i'm going to be as honest as possible here and hope you don't hate me forever." Felicity said, watching Chris' face fall as she began to speak. "If it's the it's not me it's you thing Felicity, please just spare us both. I know you're busy especially with the promotion and still unofficially taking consults down in Tech." Chris said, his fingers delicately spinning the glass of red wine he'd order with dinner. Felicity sighed, and hoped for the best, she hated lying but it wasn't something she could escape now. A shock of platinum hair caught the corner of her eye and she whipped around to see Sara, Oliver, and Dig sitting 3 tables away, pretending to study the same menu, barely concealing their curiosity. 

"I'll spare you the gory details but yeah, I am really busy and if the new position didn't involve working so closely with such an ass i'd have more time for a life of my own. Unfortunately anything nice for me has to come after the long hours, the endless demands, and all of the coddling. That isn't even touching on the other people i have to deal with either, it's like there's always someone over my shoulder and it's just suffocating." Felicity complained, loudly enough for the interlopers to hear. Sara sprayed water all over the menu, Dig's face went stoic in the way that indicated he was going to burst out laughing as soon as it was appropriate, and Oliver sat there blinking, looking as though he didn't quite understand what he was hearing.

"Wow. I figured it wouldn't be bad but I guess dealing with the executive branch isn't all it's cracked up to be. If you dislike it that much, tell Oliver he can fix his own hard drives and to release you from your unwilling servitude." Chris said, looking surprised and slightly vexed by Felicity's sudden harshness. "I would, but Queen really is kind of useless without me and I feel like if I left, he'd be hit by a car or something because he doesn't have a single shred of common sense. I don't want his stupidity on my conscience."


End file.
